1. Field
Example embodiments relate to power devices, and more particularly, to high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) is a kind of power device that includes a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) that is used as a carrier in a channel layer. Since the 2DEG is used as the carrier, a mobility of the HEMT may be higher than that of a general transistor.
A HEMT may include a compound semiconductor having a wide band gap. Accordingly, a breakdown voltage of the HEMT may be higher than that of the general transistor.
The breakdown voltage of the HEMT may increase in proportion to a thickness of a compound semiconductor layer including a 2DEG, for example, a gallium nitride (GaN) layer. Accordingly, forming a thicker GaN layer may increase the breakdown voltage of the HEMT.
However, forming a thicker GaN layer may take a longer time than forming a thinner GaN layer, and thus, productivity of the HEMT may be decreased. Thus, a method of removing a silicon substrate may be used to increase the breakdown voltage of the HEMT.